


Gru x rine

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), Despicable Me (Movies), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rinen and gru are aoi’s parents, Rinne x Gru best ship, Very ooc this is just a joke so yeah, im crying, please im shitting my pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gru is so lonely in gru land but he fecides to go to a conectrt
Relationships: Rinne Amagi/Gru
Comments: 28
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Gru x rine

**Author's Note:**

> i hate it here why are you guys still reading this get out please i dont want this to be famous

It was a normal day in Gru Land  
Gru was a lonely king 

“ i am so bored. I dontn know what todo.”  
He look d at his phone and saw about a concert of the unit "Crazy:B" He searched up about it, heard some of their music and really liked them. Specially the leader, he seemed so atractive, his hair, his eyes. He’s amazingb!!!bbb

The day ofb the conerhecrt he was fressed up as a compeltely different person, necause if he went as the king of Gru Land eveyroke wodul look at him He has a pink neon wig to draw rinnes atremtion, 😏😏 and a very nice crazy:b merch 

In the concert Gru wa s so excited and just looking at rinen. Erinne was pointing at gru and his amazing clothing . Before starting singing crazy roulttte he said ”this knes for you guy with the pink wig and crazy:b merch"  
"Never be a loser !!!!!!!!!! " gru sang so happyly

. Whene the concert ended , Rinne was searching for that mosteryous person. The he found gru witj the wig about to go home  
"hey you!!!!!!!" Rinen sscreams nd gru turns back "Hi!!!!!! HELLLO???? RINNEN????" He blushed "Come with me i will drive you home" 

(Oh no.....) gru thought

In thw car before starting going to his house Rinne noticed concern kn Grus face  
"Hey whats rhe matter????" Gru looked the pther way "i dont know how to explain it to you rinne... will you gforgive me and believe me if i told you this..." Rinen nodded and smiled "yes of course mysterious man"  
"Ok rinnen..... the truth is i am grur. The gru the king from gru Land. Please believe me i just have a wig on" he took out his wig and showedd who he really was

Rinne looked at gru and before gru couod say anything else rinne kissed him. Geu was suprrpised but closed his eyes and kissed back. The kiss was only 3 seconds long but it felt like 10 years 

Neigher couldnt talk about itf or a while. But grur talked again "Rinne ...." he was as red as rinen’s hair  
" geu......" rinne and hos hair were one

Rinne instead of going to grus house he went directly yto his jouse  
"Rinne -kun what are you doign???"  
"Gru i an taking you to my house" geru blushed again.

When they wnet to rinenns house rinne led him to his bedroom and startief to get unclothed then told gru to do so too

Then they had s*x 

\- - - 

^The morning after*

"Rinen!!!!!!!" Geu woke up suddlenyly "Hello grur❤️" rinne gave him a kiss "wait hthis wasnt a dream!!!!! You are my boydfredn!!!!!!!!" Gru was shcoked but so happy  
"Yez we are boyd fefiend. Lets keep this secret becauseevertone simps for you. I will leave yoh at your house we will kepe talking on the pohne 😏" Gru smilef "Ok!!!!!!"

\---

Month passed and they were still dating. Grur went to eevery ceazy:b concert and rhey went on dates every weekend .

Every day was heaven with rinnen!!! But one fday rinnen was acting strange  
(Does he want to brak up?😭) grur thought.

At the end of the date grur was about to complain to rinenme but rinne cut him  
"Gru......" he stood on one knee and searched in his pocket something and showed it to him "do you want to marry me......"

"YES !!!!!! OMG..!.!@@@" grur accepcted his proposal and kissed and huggef rine. Some weeks later they were doing the marriage cermony and some familiars knew and also the whole Gur land knew about it  
Someone were ok with it and aome were jealouse.

\- a- 

"Rinne!!!!!! I think i am prehraamrt😰" rinne didnt mind at all sicne he knew it was his baby "What Who is tonna be the baby" gru looked disapponted "i dont know you botch ass stipid rinen. At leats oyure my stupid." Rinen smiled

9 month later gru was giving borth to a vehr pretty baby..  
"Whats his name fonna be gru???" Rinen was holding grus hand "i dont know.... i ttjpught of aoi"  
Rinnnne smiled "thqts a pretty name it suits him"

\- - a 

Aoi Amagi Felonious Wakakusa gre w up to a pretty child and very peaceful. He had some friednsa nd he plays the tromnbone!!!!!!! Thye were very happy

"Hey gru you are so poggers!!!!!ñ  
@olmg rinne...... you are also very pogersg!!!!!!

5hhey kissed

"Ew dad dont kiss dad in frony of me 🙄🤢"

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO IF I’VE MADE SOMEONE UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE TELL ME SO I EDIT THE SPECIFIC PART OR TAKE DOWN THE FIC,,, I DONT WANT ANYONE TRIGGERED OR UNCOMFORTABLE BY A STUPID JOKE


End file.
